Hidden Truths
by Nessa Tur-anion
Summary: Three best friends find themselves in ME to go along on the quest, but is there another reason why they're there? Something waits for each of them somewhere in Middle Earth...what will happen? (sorry I'm no good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

My first fan-fic, please don't flame! I know it might not be that good, so any tips are accepted, just don't go too hard on me...D Thanks!

Chapter 1

"Woooo!" The graduating class of 2005 screamed as they threw their hats into the air. Lexi and her two best friends, Allie and Louis, were laughing and crying (well, only Lexi and Allie were crying) uncontrollably as they joined the rest of their class in celebrating their high school graduation night. Clutching her diploma tightly and wiping tears from her deep blue eyes, Lexi looked around at the gym for the last time. It was so hard to believe she was finished with high school already, it seemed like just yesterday she had walked in as a freshman for the first time. She had medium-length blonde hair, and was tall and thin, being on the track team.

"It's over!" Allie cried, torn between excitement and sadness, "We made it 4 years!" She had light brown hair, about the same length as Lexi's, and chocolate brown eyes. She was also tall, and had played softball all 4 years.

"Isn't it great?" Louis said, "I mean, no more Mrs. Iverson's Lit class." He had dark, slightly wavy hair that went a little below his ears, and green eyes. He, like Allie and Lexi, was tall, and was on Boy's track and soccer all 4 years.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my house tonight?" Lexi asked, "We can do our own little celebration; my parents said they would stay at my grandparents' for a while, so they won't be in our way."

"Ok" The two said in unison.

"Oo, it'll be fun, we can stay up ALL night just watching movies and pigging out on pizza and junk food," Allie bubbled, "I'm so sick of nothing but celery sticks and yogurt!"

"I know, but fitting into our prom dresses was important." Lexi pointed out. Allie agreed, but Louis made a face.

"I'll never understand girls," He said, shaking his head, "I mean, it was just a dress!"

"It was _prom,"_ Allie told him, "The most important dance of our high school life!"

"Forget it," He grinned, "I'll still never understand you two."

They left and drove over to Lexi's house, ready for an awesome night of celebrating.

"Ok , now we don't want any wild parties," Her mom winked as she and Lexi's dad headed out the door.

"Don't worry, mom," Lexi smiled reassuringly, "We'll be good."

"Ohh, congratulations, sweetie!" She hugged her daughter tightly, tears starting to form, "And you two!" She hugged Allie and Louis as well.

"Ok, dear, let them breathe," Her dad joked, "Have fun tonight you three."

"Bye," The three of them said, and shut the door behind the adults.

"Finally!" Lexi sighed, but grinning, "So what movie should we watch?"

"Let's see what you have first," Allie said, and the three of them headed down to the basement, where there was the big screen TV and leather sofa. Louis and Allie plopped down while Lexi pulled out all her DVDs.

"Ok, let's see," She said, "We have Never Been Kissed..." She held it up, "Pirates of the Caribbean...The Ring...Harry Potter...Lord of the Rings...and Meet the Parents."

"What about Never Been Kissed?" Allie suggested, "I love that movie!"

"No way, Meet the Parents!" Louis argued.

"Hey you guys, what about Lord of the Rings?" Lexi asked, "It looks pretty cool."

"Well, I've never seen it," Allie said thoughtfully, "So ok."

"Yeah that sounds good." Louis nodded. Lexi put the DVD in, and took the remote, sitting back on the couch with the other two.

"Um, did you press Play?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, it's not working," She replied, pressing it again, "That's weird."

"Here, let me try," Louis took the remote, but nothing happened. Lexi knelt down by the player, and tried that Play button.

"There!" She said triumphantly, but suddenly, there was a blinding white flash and a huge rush of wind. They would have screamed, but it all happened way too fast. One second, they were in Lexi's basement, the next, none of them knew. They all blacked out before they felt themselves being sucked into the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexi groaned softly, keeping her eyes closed. Her head ached; what happened? The last thing she remembered was sitting in her living room, and then...what else? Where was she now?

_I don't want to know,_ She thought, _It's just a weird dream, that's all. _

The smell of grass filled her nose, and her eyes flew open as something moved by her arm. She sat up, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. Sighing, she realized it was only Allie, who was unconscious. Louis was laying on her other side.

"Guys?" Lexi croaked, shaking. What was going on? She shook Allie's shoulder, but she didn't wake up.

"Come on, Allie," She whispered desperately, on the verge of tears. She was so confused and scared, she could barely breathe.

"Wha..where am I?" She heard someone say, and jumped.

"Louis!" She cried, and hugged him tightly when he sat up, "Oh my god, I don't know what's going on, where are we, Louie? What's happening?" She felt tears slide down her face.

"Whoa, slow down," He said, "It's ok, calm down."

"How can you not be scared?" She choked, "We wake up in god-knows-where, and..."

"It's a dream," He cut her off, "It's just a dream, I mean, it would be impossible if we just woke up somewhere..."

"But everything feels so real!" She told him, "Everything!"

"We'll figure this out, ok?" He said, "Just, give me a second for my head to stop pounding..."

He laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Oh, please don't go back to sleep!" Lexi begged, "I don't want to be here alone!"

She sat back down on the grassy hill, hugging her knees tightly as she stared around. She didn't notice Allie waking up until Allie started screaming when she realized they weren't in Lexi's basement.

"Ow, that's NOT helping," Louis complained, holding his head.

"Lexi, what's going on?" Allie panicked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, we all woke up here!" Lexi tried to explain.

"Hey, look, there's someone over there!" Louis pointed. Lexi and Allie followed the direction of his finger and saw a group of about 4 in the distance, heading towards them.

"They don't look that bad," Allie voiced out, trying to sound brave, "That guy has 3 kids with him, and a little pony..."

"Maybe they can help us," Lexi said, and started jumping up and down, waving her arms and yelling.

"Shh!" Louis grabbed her arms to make her stop, "We don't know if they're good or bad yet. For all we know they could be dangerous."

They stood still and waited for the group to get closer, their chests tightening with anticipation.

"Um, does that guy have a sword...?" Lexi asked in a small voice.

"I think they all do," Louis said, peering in the distance. The two girls drew back behind him, each clutching one of his arms.

They watched as the travelers got closer and closer, and they took in their appearances once they were close enough. The grown man was dressed in ragged black clothes, and had greasy-looking and long dark hair. The 3 littler ones had curly hair, and even though they were small, they didn't _look_ like kids.

"Uh, hey!" Louis said to them as they approached, "Do you guys know where we are, by any chance? Like what country or state or something?"

The man drew his sword, making Lexi and Allie both scream and Louis draw back.

"We're not bad!" Allie cried, "Don't kill us!"

The man just smiled, and sheathed his sword again.

"You must be Alexa, Allesa, and Louis," He said, "I am Strider. Lord Elrond from Rivendell has been expecting you, and sent me to find you."

The three teens stared; they had lost him at 'Lord Elrond'.

"Come, I will lead you to him," He said, "One of our halfling friends is hopefully already there in Rivendell. It is only around a day-long journey."

He turned and started walking, the timid halflings following him. Louis also started to follow until Lexi grabbed his arm.

"Are we really going to go with him?" She asked, keeping her voice low, "We don't know where he's taking us!"

"He knows our names," Allie said, confused, "How does he know us?"

"Come on, we can't stay here," Louis told them, "Let's just take our chances, ok? Maybe he's being honest."

The two girls looked at each other, and then, reluctantly followed as they hurried to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had been walking for about an hour, and even though she was still scared, Lexi had to admit the scenery was beautiful. Mountains loomed in the distance with a silvery fog lingering over their tops, and endless fields of green were dotted with a few colorful flowers. All of them had stayed silent for most of the journey, not knowing what to expect when they got to Rivendell. Finally, after a while, they took a short break.

"So, um, what's your name again?" Lexi asked the man, who seemed to be thinking. He blinked, as if snapping out of a memory, and looked at her.

"Strider," He answered.

"Ok," She whispered timidly. She noticed how the three little men kept curiously glancing at her and her friends, then looking away again.

"Excuse me," One of them said to the three in a Scottish-like accent, "Are you Elves?"

"Pippin!" One of the other halflings hissed, "Of course they're not! Can't you see their ears?"

Lexi, Allie, and Louis all grinned.

"No, we're not elves," Allie told them, "But, what are you guys?"

"We're hobbits," The one named Pippin said proudly, "Or Shirefolk if you will."

"Wait, hobbits?" Louis said, "Isn't that from Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah...it is," Lexi realized, "Maybe we somehow got transported to Middle Earth, and are in the story now!"

"That's crazy," He shook his head.

"I wish we actually knew what the whole story was about," Allie said, "We've never even seen the movie, or read the books. I've just heard names and stuff, like Middle Earth...and Frodo."

"You know Frodo?" One of the other hobbits asked excitedly. Allie shook her head no.

"Do you?" She asked.

"He's my cousin," The hobbit answered, "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry."

"I'm Allie," She said, "This is Lexi, and Louis."

"Hello," The hobbits said.

"This is Pippin," Merry said, "And Sam."

Sam blushed and muttered a 'hullo'.

"Where are you from?" Merry asked the three, "I've never heard names like yours before."

"We're from Illinois," Louis told them, then at their confused faces, "Um, the United States...Earth."

"We're from the Shire," Pippin spoke up. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but looked up at Strider, who had come over.

"We should continue on," Strider told them, "The day is getting darker."

They started walking again, the three teens and the hobbits talking along the way. Finally, after a long and tiring journey, they reached Rivendell. Once they approached, everyone but Strider's jaw dropped. It was nothing like they've ever seen before! Giant but beautiful palaces loomed overhead, and gorgeous streams and waterfalls glistened in the sunlight. Elves wearing long flowing gowns greeted them, walking like on air and holding their heads proudly.

They made their way through the city, going up stones steps until they reached what Strider said was Elrond's palace. The huge wooden doors opened as they reached the last step, and a dark-haired elf let them in, closing the doors behind them.

"Welcome," Elrond said in a smooth, calm voice, outstretching his hands and looking at each of them, "Frodo is awake and healthy, his shoulder is healed. I have your rooms prepared, if you will follow me."

He led them through the medieval-looking palace and up a set of stairs, through the halls until they stopped.

"This will be your room," He said to Strider and the hobbits, opening the door so they could go in.

"This is where you three will be staying," He told Lexi, Allie, and Louis, opening the door across the hall, "I will give you a few minutes to settle in, then I will explain everything."

He gently shut the door, leaving them in their new room. It had three single beds, a bookshelf, a chair, a bedside table with a bowl of clear water in it, and a window overlooking the beautiful forest.

"Nice place they have here," Louis commented, looking around.

"It's so pretty," Lexi breathed, "It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"I want to know what's going on though," Allie said, "Let's go find that Elrond guy and get some answers, please? He was so brief with us."

"Yeah, ok," The other two said, and went out into the hallway.

"Which way should we go?" Lexi asked, looking around.

"How about the way we came?" Louis grinned, and Allie giggled.

"Oh, shut up," The blonde playfully hit him, and they started walking.

"Ok, it's deserted now," She said, "This is creepy."

They wandered around, looking for Elrond or anyone else that could help them. The palace was dead silent, and the only sound was their footsteps and voices echoing off the walls.

"Helloo," Allie called, followed by a faint _helloo, helloo, _"Ok now I'm freaked out. Where did everyone go?"

"Hey, what's that?" Lexi said, pointing to a room at the end of a short hallway. A faint glow was coming from a crack in the door, and she approached it, peeking in.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Louis came up behind her, "We can't go in there."

"Why not?" She gave him a weird look, "There's no one in there." She slowly opened the door, and stepped in.

"Is that a crystal ball?" Allie asked, following her in and staring at the ball on top of a small round table. A purple mist clouded around inside, and they could faintly see something moving beneath it.

"Yeah..." Lexi answered, peering into it, "I can't tell what's in there though."

"Did they have crystal balls in Lord of the Rings?" Louis wondered.

"I guess so," The two girls said, confused, "Otherwise it wouldn't be here, would it?"

The purple mist suddenly parted, and they could clearly see inside...but what they saw was _themselves_, looking into a crystal ball. Lexi moved her hand, and the Lexi inside the ball did the same. All three of them were too shocked for words, until Allie suddenly spoke, her voice soft and shaky.

"So this guy's been watching us through this?"

"Yes, I have." A deep voice said, making them jump and whip around. Elrond was smiling at them and standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, we just found it, and..." Lexi started to explain, but he stopped her.

"I'm glad you found it," He told her, "Now I can tell you everything."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Allie demanded. He sighed, and shut the door, looking at each of them in turn.

"I brought you here to Middle Earth," He explained, "...To help with destroying the Ring of Power."

He told them the entire story of the Ring, and Middle Earth, while they listened closely, taking it all in.

"So you want us to take this Ring to a place called Mordor?" Lexi asked him, "But...we're only 18. How can we fight off orcs and stuff?"

"You won't take the Ring," Elrond told her, "At least, I don't believe so. I am having a meeting to decide who will, but you three must go with."

"Why?" Allie asked, "What can _we_ do?"

"I cannot tell you that," He said, "It's not clear even to me. You will find that out later in the quest."

"Ok, so let me get this straight," said Louis, "You want us to go along on some quest to destroy an evil Ring, when we don't even know how to get to Mount Doom?"

"You won't go alone," Elrond explained patiently, "We will decide everything at the meeting in five days. Tonight I am having a welcoming feast for everyone that is coming, including you three. Meet in the courtyard at half past the hour, I have already had servants bring appropriate clothing to your room."

"I'm still confused," Lexi said, "Why did you choose _us?_"

"You will have a signifigant role in the War of the Ring," He said, "I do not know what that is though."

Lexi studied his eyes; what was he hiding from them?

"I must go prepare for the feast," He told them, "I will see you there, any other questions can be answered later."

Bidding them farewell, he swept out of the room.

"I can't believe this is happening," Louis shook his head, "I still don't get why would he pick us to help with something this big."

"We should get ready," Allie said, "He said we can ask him more questions later, right?"

Lexi nodded, and the three of them went back up to their room to change for the feast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lexi, does this look ok?" Allie asked, showing off her dress. It was a deep green with flowing sleeves and stitches embroidered through the waist. Lexi, wearing her own beautiful dress, (royal blue, also with long sleeves and interesting designs) gave her the thumbs up.

"How does mine look?"

"Totally awesome," She commented, "Where's Louis?"

"In here," Came a muffled voice from the closet.

"Let's see your outfit!" Lexi said.

"I'm not coming out wearing this thing," He said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Louie, it can't be that bad," Allie giggled.

"Trust me, it's bad."

"Please? For your two best friends?"

There was a pause, and slowly, the closet door opened. A very sulky Louis reluctantly stepped out, wearing a green tunic, a black belt, and brown leggings. Lexi and Allie whistled.

"_Very _sexy," Lexi grinned.

"Now that is something I can see Brad Pitt wearing," Allie laughed. Louis just gave them a dirty look, and adjusted the belt.

"How can they _wear_ these?" He complained, scratching at the leggings, "They're so annoying!"

"It's the style," The two girls shrugged.

"Well I'm not a trend-follower," He said, and looked over their dresses, "Nice outfits."

"Aren't they _gorgeous_?" Lexi sighed happily, and twirled around, "I feel like an Elven Princess."

"Wow, people are starting to arrive already," said Allie, looking out the window, "See?"

Lexi and Louis joined her at the windowsill, and saw all sorts of people on horses coming in.

"Are those dwarves?" Lexi laughed, pointing at a small, hairy group.

"I think so," Louis said, "Should we head down there now?"

The girls nodded, and the three of them walked down to the giant courtyard, which was slowly filling up with elves, men, and dwarves. A long wooden table was set up in the middle, where Elrond was busy discussing something with his servants. Once he saw Lexi, Allie, and Louis though, he smiled and went over to them.

"I'm glad you could make it," He told them, "I have to go over some matters with my servants before the feast begins, so please, talk with some others, and then I'll announce the beginning of dinner."

They nodded, and he left again, leaving them to look around at some of the other people.

"So...who should we talk to?" Lexi questioned. Allie shrugged, and then pointed to a group of elves.

"What about them?"

"Um, ok," She said, and they slowly made their way over.

"Hello," One of the elves spoke to them, smiling as they approached.

"Hi," They greeted him.

"Isn't it lovely here in Rivendell?" The elf said, "It reminds me of my home, Mirkwood. My name is Figwit by the way. What shall I call you?"

"I'm Lexi," She told him, "And this is Allie and Louis."

"Where are you from?" Figwit asked, curious, "Such odd names."

"Um, we're from the United States," Allie answered, "It's not around here."

"I see," He said, "I've never heard of it. Oh, forgive me, this is Saelbeth, the Prince's advisor, and Legolas, the Prince himself."

"This is Lexi, Allie, and Louis," Figwit introduced them.

"Hello," Legolas smiled at each of them.

"Hi," They said.

"Do you know why Lord Elrond has decided to have a meeting?" Figwit asked.

"My father told me it was urgent business," Legolas replied.

"Um, didn't they find the Ring of Power or something?" Lexi spoke out, "They're going to decide what to do with it."

She blushed slightly as the elves looked at her in surprise.

"That's impossible!" Saelbeth huffed, "Sauron's Ring? It was long lost."

Legolas studied Lexi curiously.

"I believe her," He said, "Do you know how it was found?"

She shook her head.

"It is true though," Louis spoke out, "I've seen it!"

Lexi and Allie stared at him. He gave them a just-follow-along look, and spoke again.

"Elrond says someone's going to go on a quest to destroy it."

Saelbeth narrowed his eyes at him.

"A likely children's tale," He snapped, "A young boy like you, haven spoken to Lord Elrond himself? Leave us!"

"Saelbeth!" Legolas snapped, "You are my advisor, not my messenger. These respectable young adults have more courtesy than you, let them decide on their own actions."

He turned to Lexi, Allie, and Louis.

"Forgive him," He said, "My father was wrong in choosing him to be my advisor."

"That's ok," said Lexi, "We were going to leave anyway."

"I'll see you at the council then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

They turned around and went to find some other people. They ended up talking with some dwarves named Gimli and Gloín, some men from Gondor, and few Rivendell elves. They also saw Strider and the hobbits, but were too busy to talk. After a while, they heard a bell ring, and took their places at the long table. The feast was about to begin.

(A/N: I don't know if Figwit and Saelbeth are from Mirkwood or not, or if Saelbeth is the Prince's advisor. I just made that part up. Sorry if it sounds Mary-Sue ish, but hey, this is a Mary-Sue story anyway, so if you don't like it, too bad)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for the tips, I'll fix the number thing.

Chapter 5

Lexi and her friends sat down near the middle of the table, across from Strider, Merry,

Pippin, Sam, and a dark-haired hobbit they've never seen before. They later found out his name was Frodo, the one who brought the Ring from the Shire.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice behind Lexi asked. She look up into the face of the Prince, Legolas.

"No, it's not," She replied, and he sat down next to her, smiling in thanks.

Allie gently nudged her, grinning and winking, but Lexi gave her a look. Louis eyed the elf suspiciously. He hadn't taken to them too kindly after talking to Saelbeth..

Everyone took their seats and started to settle down as Elrond stood up at the front of the table, raising his goblet.

"Thank you all for coming," He said, not needing to raise his voice since everyone had fallen dead silent, eyes focused on him.

_He must be really respected,_ Lexi thought.

"If you haven't heard, we have changed the date of the meeting to tomorrow, since urgent business has come up and we need to have it as soon as possible." He informed them, "So for now, enjoy this feast, and then tomorrow we will have the meeting."

He sat back down, Gandalf and a pretty woman with long dark hair on either side of him.

"Is that Elrond's daughter?" Lexi asked Strider. He looked at the woman, and a strange look came across his face, a happy yet concealed look.

"Yes, that is Arwen," He answered, his voice soft and light. Lexi tried not to smile; clearly this guy had a thing for the girl.

Servants had lifted away the tops to the many dishes on the table, and everyone started to fill their plates with the assorted foods. Louis, of course, being a guy, was eating everything in sight, while Allie picked only what other people around her were picking. Lexi, not wanting to miss out on anything, tried a little bit of everything.

"Mallorn juice!" Legolas said to Lexi, pouring some into his goblet, "In Mirkwood, we rarely are able to drink this. Rivendell is known for it. Try some!"

Lexi poured some for herself and sipped.

"Wow, it's really good," She said, surprised, "SO much better than V8 Splash."

He gave her a confused look.

"It's a drink we have in the U.S.," She explained.

Throughout the rest of the meal, the courtyard was filled with the sound of talking and forks gently hitting plates. Louis was listening to a dwarf ramble on about mines, while Lexi and Legolas were deep in conversation about Middle Earth. Allie was laughing while Merry and Pippin told her stories about the Shire and their trouble-making. As the sun started to go down and stars appeared in the deepening purple sky, the plates were cleared and dessert was served. Once that too was cleared off, Elrond stood up again.

"This is the end of our feast," He spoke, "Now that you are well-fed and presumably tired, I will let you go to your guest houses to get some rest. I will see you all tomorrow at the council."

Everyone stood up, saying goodbye to each other and leaving.

"I will see you tomorrow, then?" Legolas said to Lexi as they stood up.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," She replied, and he left with his fellow Elves.

"Man, I'm _tired,_" Allie yawned, "I cannot WAIT to get some sleep."

The three of them went up to their room with the hobbits, (Strider had disappeared) and said goodbye to them at the door. Inside their room they found three sets of night robes to sleep in, so they changed into those first. Lexi stood by the window, looking out into the night.

"You miss him already?" Allie teased from her bed.

"No!" She said, "I was just thinking."

"Those guy's had weird hair," Louis noted sleepily, "I mean, seriously, no male should grow their hair THAT long. It's way too girly."

"They're Elves, Louie," Lexi grinned, "Their hair is supposed to be long."

She climbed into her bed, which was a lot softer than it looked. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she fell asleep almost instantly after saying goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Lexi woke up, but kept her eyes closed. Since when had her bed been so comfortable? Her eyes flew open, heart pounding, but then she remembered: they were in Rivendell, not Illinois. Memories from yesterday came flooding back to her, and she looked around. The sun had just barely risen over the mountains, and a cool breeze blew in, lifting the silky curtains. Someone had been in already to give them new clothes and a basin of water.

_Good service,_ She thought, smiling, and got out of bed, keeping quiet so Allie and Louis wouldn't wake up. Quickly, she washed her face and changed into the long robes, checking her reflection in a small mirror. As a little kid she had always loved to play dress-up, but this was actually real. She looked exactly like one of the Rivendell folk, without the pointed ears and waist-length hair.

"Mmph," Allie said in her sleep, turning.

Lexi tried not to giggle; her friend always sleep-talked. She silently snuck out of the room, heading outside to explore. She wandered around the beautiful gardens, which looked so well-kept, yet ancient. How long have those statues been standing there, overlooking the quiet gardens? Most were covered in ivy and foliage, making them appear even more old, but not any less amazing. Lexi could never sculpt, even with Play-dough. She giggled inwardly, remembering her attempt at making a clay design for art class, which turned out looking more like a lumpy rock than anything. At least she had one artistic ability: singing. She had always loved to sing, and quietly started an Ashlee Simpson song as she walked.

"Fall, with you I fall so fast..."

She came across a small, clear pond, and took off her sandals, dipping her feet into the refreshing water. She was singing so meaningfully and watching little golden fish dart around her toes, she didn't even notice someone step through the trees, listening with curiosity. Suddenly, she looked up and saw Legolas standing there. She felt her face grow warm as she realized he'd heard her singing the whole time.

"Hello again," He smiled, "What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh, it was nothing," She said, embarrassed.

"It was very good," He told her, sitting down, "So do you usually get up this early in the morning?"

"Not at home," She laughed, "I don't know why I did today. Do you?"

"I don't need much sleep," He said, "Forgive me, but where is your home?"

"The United States," She replied, "It's not in Middle Earth, so Elrond summoned us here for some reason. I don't know how he did it though. One second we were in Earth, the next...we were here."

"Are your friends from this United States as well?"

She nodded.

"I'm glad they're with me here, otherwise I'd be so lonely...I mean, being in some other world without them is weird to think about." She confessed.

"What was it like back at your home?" He asked.

"Um, it was...different," She told him, "A lot more crowded than here; like where I'm from, we don't have mountains. Some parts of the country do, but where I live, it's all houses, schools, and a few parks. We also don't have different kinds of people, like you have men and hobbits with you...we only have different skin colors, which isn't a big deal to me."

"I see," He said, "It sounds interesting there, I wish I could see it. I don't believe there's any way for me to get there though." His lips curved in a smile.

"Who knows," Lexi shrugged, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"True," He nodded.

"So what's it like back in Mirkwood?" She questioned him.

"It's a little like Rivendell actually," He answered, "Only there are much more trees and denser forests."

"That's cool," Lexi said, "I love forests; they're so calm...yet there's so much going on inside them. All the animals and stuff that live in them."

They sat in silence for a while, thinking and enjoying the morning.

"Well, I should go," She said after a while, standing up and slipping back into her sandals, "Allie and Louis are probably wondering where I am."

"I should also," He agreed, "I've been out far too long."

They said goodbye and walked away; Lexi to her room and Legolas to his guest house. Once she got back, Allie jumped up from the chair.

"Oh my god, Lexi, where were you?" She asked, "I was worried!"

"You sound like my mom," She laughed, "I was just out on a walk."

"See Allie, I told you she was fine," Louis rolled his eyes, then to Lexi "She was afraid you were kidnapped or something. Come on you guys, let's get some breakfast."

They went down to the courtyard, where they found all four hobbits and a few dwarves sitting at the long table, eating. One or two Elves were also seated, but they seemed to be talking rather than eating. Lexi, Allie, and Louis sat down by the halflings.

"Morning!"Allie said cheerfully to them. They said it back, and the teens helped themselves to some food.

"So are you all going to the council?" Lexi asked.

"Only Frodo," Merry replied, "But..." he leaned in closer, "Me and Pip are gonna eavesdrop, just to see what's going on. We helped get the Ring here, why shouldn't we be invited?"

"We always get invited to parties!" Pippin said, "I don't get it."

"Well, this isn't exactly a party," Louis grinned, "More like a long, boring meeting."

Just as they had finished eating, a loud, clear bell rang out.

"That's the warning bell," Frodo said, "We need to go."

They said farewell to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and followed a group of Elves to the Council circle, where they sat by Gandalf. Once everyone was seated, Elrond stood to begin the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond said, "You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Lexi watched as Frodo timidly stood up, placing the Ring on the stone table and sitting back down again. A murmur ran through the council, and she glanced around. What was the big deal? She looked at her friends, and Louis leaned towards her.

"It's the 'Doom of Men'," He whispered, "I heard someone say it over there."

"Doom of Men?"

But he wasn't able to answer. A man across the half-circle had stood up, starting to talk.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark," He said, "but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'."

Slowly, he approached the Ring, stretching his hand out. Lexi stared in alarm; he was going to take it! She looked at Elrond, who stood up, shouting: "Boromir!" His words were cut short though by Gandalf, who stood up with his staff and started saying something in a language she had never heard before. A dark shadow seemed to pass over the circle, and Lexi closed her eyes, wanting him to stop whatever it was. All happiness seemed to drain out of her, and she felt some weird force in the circle, coming from the Ring it seemed like. Allie's hand was gripping hers, and then finally, the wizard finished. The sunlight came back, and she breathed out.

"What was that?" She mouthed to her friends. Looking a little shaken, they shook their heads, showing they didn't know.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond to Gandalf, looking a little annoyed.

Lexi listened as Gandalf told the council that the words should be heard in every corner of the West, and hoped he wasn't going to say them again. Thankfully, he sat back down, and watched as the man Elrond called Boromir spoke.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

Allie stared at him. Use the Ring? How would they do that? If what Elrond told them was true, it controls people; how could they use it? And why would they want to? She was about to say these questions out loud, but he started to talk again.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Allie opened her mouth, but Strider took the words out of her mouth, saying that no one could use it. Lexi tried not to laugh at the annoyed look on her friend's face.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered, and Lexi decided that she did NOT like this guy.

"He is no mere Ranger!" Legolas spoke up, on his feet, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Lexi stared at Strider, confused. What had Legolas called him? And why was that name so important?

"Aragorn?" Boromir said in surprise, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" The elf said

"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn told him as most eyes were on him. Lexi, Allie, and Louis all stared. He was going to be a king?

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said, almost sulkily, "Gondor needs no king." And he took his seat.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," Gandalf changed the subject quickly.

"You have only one other choice," Elrond said, "It must be destroyed."

This brought up another murmur, and Lexi noticed Boromir looking upset.

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf growled, standing up and taking his axe. Lexi cringed as he swung and brought it down on the Ring, making her and Allie both jump on impact. The dwarf was thrown backwards though, and they stared in amazement at the shattered axe and untouched Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here posses," Elrond told him, looking slightly amused as the dwarf looked shocked, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey casem from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Everyone fell silent, and Lexi wondered if she should speak up now. She decided to keep quiet though, remembering Elrond had told them they weren't going to take the Ring, just go with.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir explained slowly, his head resting on his hand, "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10, 000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Lexi swallowed hard; she was supposed to help take the Ring _there_? What did Elrond expect of them?

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" said Legolas, and she knew he was right.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" the dwarf Gimli snapped at him. Lexi quickly sensed trouble as the two glared at each other.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said loudly, standing up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared, and the whole council erupted. Lexi and her friends stayed in their seats, along with Frodo as everyone argued and yelled at each other.

"This is crazy!" Louis said to Lexi and Allie, "What's with that Gimli guy? He and the Elves hate each other!"

They watched as the fight continued, until Frodo next to them stood up, shouting that he would take it. Lexi stared at him; he was so little, how was he going to do it? He had to shout again to be heard, and the council quieted down, looking at him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," He repeated, his voice much quieter now that everyone was watching him, "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, walking next to him, "As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up, and kneeled down in front of the hobbit.

"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will," He said, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." said Legolas, walking over.

"And my axe," Gimli growled in a friendly tone. Allie nudged Lexi, who looked pointedly at Elrond. He was looking at them, as if saying they should go up now.

"We'll help you too!" Allie said, standing up with Lexi and Louis as they walked over.

"Nice speech," Louis whispered, " 'We'll help you too'?"

"I'd like to see you come up with something better!" She shot back.

Boromir slowly walked over, saying something about Gondor seeing the will of the council done. Lexi rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Hey!" A little voice cried out from a bush as Sam raced forward, "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elrond said, amused.

"Oy!" Merry also cried out, running forward from a hiding spot, "We're coming too!" He and Pippin joined the group, adding "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin stabbed. Lexi, Allie, and Louis all grinned at him, trying not to laugh.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry told him.

"Twelve companions," Elrond pondered, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great," said Pippin, "Where are we going?"


End file.
